


Banquet

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, In Public, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla and Andi enjoy themselves at a fancy banquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banquet

"No knickers," Kayla mouthed as she and Andi seated themselves at the long banquet table. Andi smiled wolfishly, seeing that the tablecloth draped to the floor.

Midway through the meal, Andi dropped her fork and dived down to fetch it. Carefully avoiding the feet of other diners, she knelt before Kayla, sliding warm hands up her thighs. Above her, Kayla shivered, then moved forward to the chair's edge.

Andi pressed forward with her tongue, searching for Kayla's clit. She was already wet with anticipation, and a shattering climax was moments away for both of them, if Kayla could keep control.


End file.
